The reason why I hate you
by ViciousLies
Summary: Rational thinking never worked with Dino. That is just why Hibari hates him so much. D18/18D Pure fluffyness


Omg I really did it. I uploaded a story. And omg it's reborn! I love this manga so much ;___;

goku and Hibari are my favourites 3

now! Story:

„Go away", Hibari's voice was rough, barely audible through all the noise of the schoolyard, he was taking care of, but loud enough for a certain blond mafia boss to hear it. It did not matter to Dino though, he would not obey Hibari's orders anyway and so he just grinned, leaning in.

„Nope Kyouya"

„I hate you", the cloud guardian hissed in a menacing manner,"no go away or I bite you to death." He wanted the prancing horse to leave, no matter what. He did not want to see him, to hear him or touch him. He simply did not want to interact with him at any costs.

Dino sighed and stopped in his movements.

„What is it Kyouya? Has anything happened to Namimori or Hibird? Cause otherwise you wouldn't be in such a foyl mood...", even though the Cavallone was annoyed by the attitude of the Vangola member, he was still worried about the other. There was always a possibility that something had happened to make Hibari's bad moods even more sour and bitter. But all he got was an even more pissed looking cloud guardian sneering at him,

„This has nothing to do with Hibird or Namimori. .. Or I will bite you to death, dino-herbivore." The blond did not move, he neither left nor did he approach the other any further, he just stared at the other boy with searching eyes. Searching for any clear they could take a glimpse of, anything to grasp, to understand the blackhaired boy. But they found nothing. Nothing but sheer rejection.

Hibari then turned, cursing under his breath and eventually left himself as Dino made no move at all. So he kind of stamped off to his office, opening the door with his usual grace but slamming it shut with certainly too much of his strength as the sound it made was probably heard all over the school-ground. Again a sigh left his thin lips, now dry by the anger they had voiced to teh older man, as he let himself fall into his chair. Hibird flew in the room through the window in the very moment Hibari had taken place behind his beloved desk of work and made itself comfortable on the cloud guardian's shoulder.

„Hibari!", it chirped cheerfully and made the Namimori student smile a little.

„Dino!" Hibari froze. His whole body became tense, his fingers trembled merely for a split of a second, but they did.

This stupid stupid herbivore of a mafia boss. Hibari now was pissed to no end, Dino was always following him around these days. Always chattering, grinning, just everything to annoy Hibari to death. He leaned back in his black leather seat, burrying his face in his now trembling hands.

„I hate him", he growled. „Stupid herbivore of a dinosaur..."

„Dino", Hibrid tweeted again

„Shut u-"Hibari, who had just opened his tired violet eyes, gasped as he recognised the blond sitting cross-legged on his desk.

„How-"

„You did not sense my presence at all?", Dino shifted his legs, still facing the younger boy with an expressionless gaze.

„Why?", he asked silently after a while. Hibari still starred blankly at him.

„Why in hell I got a herbivore in my office, sitting on my desk? I have absolutely now idea. Care to enlighten me, horse?", Hibari's dark orbs suddenly flared with anger as he addressed the other in a sharp tone.

„Why do you hate me?", Dino explained his question and the dark haired boy fell silent. His breaths were lost somewhere on the way from his lungs to teh outside world, as he felt his chest tightening, crushing him from the inside. Oh how much he despised the other.

„You always order me to leave. Kyouya, to not talk to you, to not 'burden' you. So there must be a reason, any plausible reason for you. I don't know what I did or said to make you so pissed with me, but I am so-"

„You make my stomach feel fuzzy", Hibari interrupted Dino's rambling. The blond blinked.

„I what?"

„You heard me Cavallone...", Hibari's voice was dark again almost nonchalant as he spoke, „Everytime I fucking see you around my stomachs goes all fuzzy and my chest hurts like hell. How the hell do you think should I concentrate like this?"

Dino looked at the other in utter bewilderment. His mind was as messy as his blond hair now, which he ruffled with his right hand a second later.

„Ok, ok...so you don't want me around cuz I make you fell.. fuzzy?"

„Exactly. Now leave herbivore, I've got work to do, or I'll bite you to death.", he hissed angrily, pushing Dino out of his personal space.

„With pleasure", the prancing horse suddenly purred, grabbing Hibari's wrist to hold him in place. Hibari's eyes widened in teh process. That stupid fucking moron did not get it. At all. Not the slightest bit of it. Teh skylark pushed Dino back on the desk, pressing him into the solid wood, his arms, freed from the Cavallone's grip, now holding the other's shoulders in place.

„Listen to me herbivore. And listen carefully if I'll have to repeat myself I rather bite you to death." He leaned in closer, and stopped only a few inches in front of Dino's face. His breaths now came deeply from within his system, making Dino feel slightly anxious.

"I know what you wanted to say just now and my answer is no." Hibari starred down at the other. He could clearly see how the other's face fell in disappointment.

"This, 'we', can't be herbivore. You are the boss of the Cavallones, and I am the Vongolas' cloud guardian, we could die anytime. We could be enemies at any time."

"I wouldn't fight you, Kyouya..."

"But I would.", Hibari clenched his teeth, "I would have to. And I would."

"I don't care." the guardian was taken by surprise, he even let Dino's hands sneak around his waist, having shaken off Hibari's twitching arms.

"I wouldn't care Kyouya... if it means to be at your side until this very day you'd kill me..."

The room fell silent. Nobody dared to speak, nor utter a single syllable. The only sound in the room was Hibird's rattling as he flew out of the window, yet again.

Hibari then lowered his gaze, drawing in sharp breaths of the spring air. Then a sigh of defeat came from his throat. He lifted his head again, an arrogant smile now gracing his features.

"This is why I hate you so much herbivore. No matter how much rational thinking I put up against you...you wouldn't care."

With this he crossed the remaining space between them and sealed their shy lips together. Their kiss was not passionate, nor was it perfect, but it showed Dino, that he had won against Hibari Kyouya. He let one of his hands glide to the cloud guardian's black hair, toying with it, pulling the other closer.

Skin on skin contact just felt so damn good. Dino was sure he got addicted the very moment he tasted those lips on his own. And he knew that this addiction would bring him down eventually.

But he didn't care.

It was all worth it, after all it would be Kyouya killing him. It will be Kyouya's arms to hold him in his last moments. And so he didn't care.

-//Owari\\-

* * *

done. What do you think? Q___Q""

This was my first story I've ever uploaded here so please r&r?

Love,

lies


End file.
